


Waiting For You

by zibal_01



Series: Longer Than A Marriage... [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e02 Hung Out to Dry, Established Relationship, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	Waiting For You

**  
Waiting For You   
**

Tony returned to the marine barracks resigned to the fact that, due to his fall from the aircraft, he was going to have to catch a cab to the Navy Yard, or convince a marine to drive him back.  There was no way that Gibbs would be waiting for him - he would have returned to base with their prisoner by now.

At the barracks, Tony returned the borrowed equipment and retrieved his own gear from the locker he had used.

"You made it back, then," Gibbs whispered softly in his ear.  Tony jumped, surprised by the fact that his boss was still there.

"Boss, what are you still doing here?" Tony's tone was etched with surprise.  He turned to face Gibbs, aware of how close they were standing; Tony flushed as arousal swept through him.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Gibbs glanced round.  Once he was sure they were alone, he placed a chaste kiss on Tony's lips, "I'm waiting for you."


End file.
